


Green Tea and Honey

by xxishipthingsxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Castiel, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxishipthingsxx/pseuds/xxishipthingsxx
Summary: “what would you like?”“some green tea please...honey on the side,”





	Green Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing and sharing anything so please bear with any mistakes. 
> 
> Just a few warnings:
> 
> This chapter deals with thoughts which a person commonly has when they're depressed, so consider this to be a trigger warning. I myself have been diagnosed with depression and a lot of the thoughts which Dean has is from my personal experience.

_Ah look at all the lonely people_

The lyrics of Eleanor Rigby rang through the entire café as Dean swept the floor, humming along to the familiar tune. He knew he shouldn't be listening to this song. It always leaves him with a pit in his stomach and a strange feeling in his chest. 

Dean felt the lyrics were speaking to him. Truth be told, Dean was one of those 'lonely people' . He had been lonely since his brother Sam decided to go to law school. He shifted to California while Dean stayed back in Kansas, and they did visit each other but with Sam's busy schedule and Dean's near to empty bank account, that wasn't very often. Dean wasn't a people's person. He didn't have too many friends. It was the same in high school. He had a few friends, but he ended up fucking things up and pushing them away. That's what he always did. There would be one year of laughs and good memories and then Dean would get insecure and end up ruining whatever relationships he had. 

He often blames himself for Sam leaving. He wasn't a good brother. He wasn't able to take care of Sam after their father decided to abandon them. He was the reason why Sam had developed anger issues and had developed an awful habit of smoking. If he had just tried a little harder, maybe Sam's life would've been easier. Maybe Sam would've still stayed in Kansas .

_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all come from?_  
_All the lonely people_  
_Where do they all belong?_

 

Before Dean knew it, he could feel something wet trailing down his cheek. He wanted to slap himself. He wanted to stop being pathetic and weak. He wanted to have a fucking job which could help him pay rent. He wanted a job where people didn't treat him like a servant. He wanted a job where he didn't feel like a fucking failure all the time .

Suddenly, he heard the signature bell of the café and wiped his tear before turning around. He mentally groaned when he saw a man had sat down near a window booth and wrapped his trenchcoat tighter around himself, slightly shivering. The man closed his umbrella and kept it in the stand. Dean then noticed that it was raining outside .

“Just give me a minute,” Dean told the customer, hating how his voice wobbled a bit. He left the mop behind the counter and turned up the thermostat. 

“What would you like?” Dean asked the man as he walked towards him with his notebook and a pencil. The man looked at him and squinted his eyes, quipping his head to the left before saying,

 **“** Some green tea please...with honey on the side,” he said, his voice gravelly and deep. Dean forced a smile and went to boil some water. 

While the tea was being prepared Dean observed the man. He had nothing to do, so he was staring looking at the glass window with a lot of concentration, almost like he was counting the raindrops which were dripping from it. The next song on Dean's playlist started playing .

 

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

_And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed_

_Nothin' seems to fit_

_Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

 

“How fucking ironic,” Dean muttered under his breath and was caught off guard when he heard a soft chuckle. The customer was now looking straight at Dean, a smile on his face .

 

“Isn't it beautiful though? The rain?” he questioned. Dean shrugged and went to crap a mug when he heard the whistle of the kettle. 

“Depends. It may be beautiful but if it keeps raining tonight then it'll be a problem for me to get home,” Dean replied, pouring the water over the tea leaves.

 

_But there's one thing I know_  
_The blues they send to greet me won't defeat me_  
_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

 

Dean scoffed on hearing the lyrics. He would have to delete this song from his playlist soon. Overtly positive crap wasn't meant for him .

Dean served the customer the tea. The man smiled at him again, “I had asked for some honey as well,”

“Oh shit, sorry,” Dean said before running off to the storage room. He was sure he had kept some honey there. He opened the cupboard where spare food items were kept and groaned lucky when a bag a flour collapsed and fell down, making a mess everywhere. A bit of flour got on his jeans and he scowled. 

Dean doesn't know what happened then but suddenly he found himself flinging items out of the cupboard in hopes of finding a goddamn bottle of honey. He could hear bottles breaking and things spilling but he didn't care. He needed to find some goddamn honey.

When he had emptied the whole cupboard but had still not found any honey, he ran a hand through his hair, taking in shaky breaths. He could feel this throat tighten and he wanted to scream. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he wiped them off violently before stepping out if the storage room .

“We're out of honey,” he practically wailed. The customer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Are you alright?” the customer asked as he got up from his seat and walked towards Dean. Dean shook his head before turning his back to the man .

“I'm so sorry!” he sobbed, not knowing what he was apologising for. He walked back into the storage room and shut the door behind him. 

_God, how badly have I fucked up?_

He slid down the door and cupped his face in his hands. He didn't know what was wring with him. All the knew was that he felt like a complete and utter failure. He felt useless. 

He doesn't know how much time he spent just sitting like that. His eyes felt heavy and his head was pounding. When he could finally muster the strength to open the door, he mentally prepared himself for the customer to give him a peace of his mind. However, when he opened the door he saw that the café was empty, and a note was lying on the table, near an empty cup .

The note read, 

_Thank you for the lovely tea. It was just what I needed to warm myself up. I hope you're feeling better now. I've left my umbrella in the umbrella stand in case you need it to get home. Take care :)_

Next to that was some money. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A million thoughts were going through his head, but the one which stood out the most was the question of why a complete stranger cared about Dean. Dean took the money and the note, keeping them both in his shirt pocket. He then went and cleaned up the place before heading home, the man's umbrella acting as a shield against the raindrops. And for some reason, that made his mind feel just a bit lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may seem vague but I ensure you that the next few chapters will be a lot more concrete.


End file.
